


One of Dean's Many Heavens

by tippens



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Dreams, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Married Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippens/pseuds/tippens
Summary: Dean Winchester has nightmares most nights. Good dreams are his idea of heaven.





	One of Dean's Many Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing all these one shots instead of doing the Christmas challenge I said I would do. Fuck me. Oh, well. At least I'm writing something.

I have dreams sometimes. Nightmares, I'm used to but dreams are rare. I imagine that when I die, those dreams will be my heaven, if I go to heaven.

One of my heavens is kinda stupid. 

I’m wearing a suit and I'm in this room. There's a couch, a door, and a mirror and I think it's some kind of changing room. There are flower petals blowing into the room from an open window. It’s cool outside. I look around the room for a while and stick my head out of the window to see the pink orange sky. 

When I go through the door, there’s a hallway that leads to a huge room with stained glass windows and rows of pews.

I'm getting married. Which is weird for me to dream about. The longest relationship I've had was six months long. I was with Lisa for a year, but she doesn't even remember so I don't think that counts. Point is, I can't imagine myself ever getting hitched to anyone. I'm not exactly husband material. Despite all that, in the dream, I'm not scared. I don't have cold feet. I'm actually kinda excited or happy, I don't know which. 

So I walk out onto the church platform. Some people come up to me and tell me where to stand. From the spot I'm standing near the pastor, I can see... Everyone. Almost everyone. Bobby’s there, Charlie's there, Sam’s there, Mom, and even Benny. Cas is nowhere to be seen. They're all dressed pretty fancy and in the dream I even thought:

_Hey, I'm the one getting married and they're showin me up!_

Then the classic - Canon in D - starts playing and everyone stands up. My fiancé is about to come walk down the aisle.

I wake up just as I was about to see who it was. 

Maybe it’s Lisa. Maybe it’s Cassie Robinson. Maybe it’s… 

Maybe, if I go to heaven, I'll find out who I marry.

Whoever they are, I hope they're really cool.


End file.
